gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Talon
, Noctxia Magna | leader=A Shadow Matoran | goal=Many crimes| status=Active| allies=N/A| enemies=Noctxia Guardians, Twilight Guardians }} Dark Talon was a powerful interplanetary criminal organization. History Founding Dark Talon was originally a small group of Matoran that got together robbing stores on Gekkak-Nui. They eventually became very successful, forming a large gang of Matoran, Noctians, and Reptisapeans. A Shadow Matoran managed to rise to the top of the gang's hierarchy, and, after killing the two other leaders, transformed the gang into a full-fledged criminal society. He named the new organization after the title of his favorite poem, Dark Talon. With the Shadow Matoran at its head, Dark Talon began orchestrating larger, more organized raids. They began by raiding Le-Gekkak for vehicles and weaponry, and after outfitting themselves with the equipment, they began to become more powerful and influential than the local government, even to the point that they were able to buy the vehicle- and weapons-manufacturing companies instead of having to raid their factories. Later campaigns Desperate, the local government orchestrated a last-ditch plan to go up against Dark Talon, which failed spectacularly. The Shadow Matoran then used the moment to proclaim himself the ruler of the Noctian Islands. The government, forced to go underground, began a resistance movement, which even Dark Talon was unable to stop completely. The resistance movement was later joined by the Order of Mata Nui, who had some of its members in the resistance movement, and also made some independent raids. Upon an Order raid on a Dark Talon stronghold in the Southern Islands, the Order learned that Dark Talon was planning an attack on Metru Nui, and that they had a spy in the Brotherhood of Makuta. More soon... The war between the two factions continued for years, with neither side making a major breakthrough, until the resistance managed to crack Dark Talon's communication codes. With that knowledge, they were able to trick several different competing army commanders into believing that they had learned the location of the resistance base, and all six of their armies collided on Veii-Nui. Meanwhile, the resistance fighters launched their own attack on Dark Talon's base, using tactics copied off of Dark Talon itself to hijack a number of Talon airships and bombard the base mercilessly from the sky, killing the ruling council. Noctxia Magna The surviving members of Dark Talon were either rounded up or fleeing. Many of the remaining members managed to make their may out of the Matoran Universe, and they made their way to the hidden planet of Noctxia Magna through unknown means. On Noctxia Magna, the organization quickly gained power, forcing the Noctxia Guardians into hiding and establishing a reign of terror over the planet. They drew recruits from all over the planet, of many different species, and eventually a new ruling council was formed. The organization collapsed without the ruling council's lead, and it was swiftly beaten back by the Noctxia Guardians. Many of the remaining members swore revenge on the Twilight Guardians. Revival Makuta Spinorak learned of the collapsed organization during his travels, and allied with a few former high-ranking members to revive it. He outfitted it with his minions, and they began seeking allies on Noctxia Magna, some of the first of which were a group of rogue Skrall. Known members *Spinorak (Leader) Trivia *Occasionally, some Dark Talon members worked as hired mercenaries, but this is extremely uncommon as they prefer to commit their own crimes. *The term "Talon" is sometimes used to refer to the organization's members, as well as to the organization itself. *The words "Dark Talon" can be seen scribbled on the wall in the first panel of the canceled comic series, Rise of the Underworld. Appearances *''Nightfall'' *''Gigas Magna: Underworld'' *''Underworld Rising'' *''Shadow Regime'' Gallery File:Talon.jpg File:Talon2.jpg File:Talon3.jpg File:Talon3_shell.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Gigas Magna Storyline